Sam's Revenge
by SamAndQuinnStories
Summary: After Quinn completely embarrassed Sam, he decides to ask Quinn for a favor. (This story is a continuation of my other one, The Problem! So if you want to FULLY understand, check that one out!)


**Sam's Revenge: **

About a month or two after Quinn had that 'problem', Sam ended up getting the flu from a coworker who came in sick. So, just like every other time someone is sick, Sam just laid in bed, and would sleep. Just to pass the time. After a day or two, Sam, was tired of sleeping constantly. That was all he could really do anyways. As great as it is to sleep, he needed something to do, otherwise, he was going to drive himself mad.

It was about, 3:00 in the afternoon, and Sam had just woken up from another, nap.

"Quinn?" Sam, somewhat, yelled.

"Yeah?" Quinn said walking over to Sam to check his temperature.

"For one, thank you for taking care of me, but, could you do me one favor?" Sam said, sitting up to make room for Quinn.

"Of Course, anything." Quinn said, sitting down on Sam's side of the bed.

"I'm getting kind of bored just sleeping, do you think you could stop at the store and pick up something for me to read?"

"Sure, what do you want me to get?"

"Well, I was hoping you could go to the Comic book store for me…" Sam said.

Quinn stood up quickly,

"Sam, I love you, but, you know I can't go in there." Quinn protested.

"Please Quinn, I would go but, obviously I can't with me being like this."

"Do you not remember what happened to me last time I went there with you?! I got made fun of because I thought that one guy was an actual lantern." Said Quinn, pacing back and forth, trying to prove a point.

"Honey, I mean, you kind of asked for it…" Sam said, trying to hide his smile.

Quinn gave Sam her old bitchy eye squint that she used to do all the time in high school.

Sam noticed and immediately stop smiling, and remember how scary she could be when she's mad.

"Look, I'm sorry, but, I heard they have this new comic book out, and I was really hoping you could get it for me to read." Sam said pleading.

Quinn didn't have much of a choice, there was no way Sam could get his Comic with the condition he's in, and there's no way she was going to let him.

Quinn sighed in defeated, "Fine, I'll go."

Sam smiled, "Thank you." He said.

"Yeah, yeah" Quinn said, walking out of their room, and to their front door.

Quinn got in her car, and went straight to the Comic shop. On her way there, she was remembering the time in high school when Sam took her to the Comic book store.

_"Sam, I really don't want to go in." Quinn said while looking at the store. _

_ They both had just gotten out of school and Sam told her that he wanted to buy a comic book. Apparently, he thought telling her that he was 'taking a stop' while he was her ride to her house, was a good idea. _

_ "Can't I just sit in the car?" Quinn said, finally looking at Sam. _

_ "You could, but, I might be in there a while. And it is kind of hot outside." Sam said._

_ Quinn just looked at the shop and finally agreed to go inside._

_ Sam got out, walked around the front of his car, and opened the door for Quinn. He then took her hand and walked into the store. _

_ When they made it into the store, Quinn immediately knew what nothing was. There were posters everywhere of many different people that Quinn didn't know. Being the person that she is, she has never been into any kind of place like this. _

_ Quinn held Sam's had tighter when she started seeing almost every guy in there look at her shockingly, and very creepily._

_ I guess Sam couldn't tell because he just keep walking as if everything was fine. _

_ They made it to one of the isle's full many different Comics. _

_ Sam started searching for the one he wanted, and instantly taking lot's, and lots of time. _

_ About five minutes later, Quinn saw that a bunch of guys started to come over to where she and Sam were. Being the only girl there, Quinn noticed that, probably most girls don't come in here. She decided it would be best if she just ignored it. _

_ Sam looked up after a few minutes and noticed how uncomfortable Quinn was._

_ He picked up a random comic, and gave it to Quinn._

_ "Here, I might be a few more minutes, just read this Comic about the Green Lantern." Sam said smiling and walking away to find another Comic._

_ "Thank you, but, I don't want to read about a lantern." _

_ Immediately all the guys that were around Quinn, started laughing. Quinn was immediately confused. _

_ "Um, Quinn? The Green Lantern isn't an actual lantern" Sam said doing everything he can to not laugh at his girlfriend. _

_ Quinn quickly turned red, and when Sam noticed he decided that it was time to go._

_ Sam took Quinn's hand, and then walked to his car to take her home._

That day, still sometimes haunts her.How was she supposed to know that the Green Lantern wasn't ACTUALLY a lantern?

Quinn, saw the store and gave herself about a minute to calm down.

She finally got the courage, and walked inside the store. Just like last time, she saw all of the posters and had no idea who was who, and what was what.

And again, like last time, all the teenage boys, saw her and looked in awe as if they've never seen a woman before.

She walked up to the giant poster where it said, NEW COMICS.

Quinn realized that she forgot to ask which one he wanted. Quickly panicking, she grabbed a random one, hoping he'd like it, and walked to the cashier.

"Well, we don't get very many females here." Said the teenage boy smirking.

"Wait, aren't you that girl who thought the green lantern was a lantern?" The boy said.

Quinn tried to hide the redness coming up from her cheeks.

"Um, I don't think so…" Quinn said trying to figure a way out to just die from her embarrassment.

"Oh, well you two sure look a lot alike." The cashier said handing Quinn the comic.

Quinn took the bag and said thank you, then headed straight for her car.

When she got home, Sam greeted her and she handed him the comic.

"I forgot to ask which one you wanted so I just randomly grabbed one." Quinn said sitting down on the bed.

Quinn noticed that Sam started to laugh a little bit.

"Sam? What's so funny…?"

"Thank you for the Comic but, I think maybe you should read this instead of me." Sam said, turning the Comic over so she could read the title.

Quinn read the title and saw that it said THE GREEN LANTERN.

Quinn just glared at him, then walked out of the room.

Sam ended up laughing for a while.

"Now were even!" Sam said yelling to Quinn.

_Well, I didn't think it was that bad until the end there, I didn't really know how to end it. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it so that way I know to write more like this! Thanks!_


End file.
